


Beauty's Where You Find It

by prairiecrow



Series: Knight Rider 2000 AU [6]
Category: Knight Rider 2000
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Rave, Unexpected Talent, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The VR has no shortage of dance parties, and Brad Adair never expected to convince KITT to willingly attend one — but when the AI does, Brad is in for a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty's Where You Find It

There was very little that Brad Adair enjoyed more than a hopping rave — or any large dance party, really, and the VR had no shortage of those. He had never, however, expected to convince KITT to willingly attend one (which he had, clad in an elegant black suit and crimson silk shirt with a 1940s flair), much less actually agree to dance when a particularly catchy piece of music started to pound through the vast darkened space. 

And he certainly hadn't expected that when KITT stepped onto the crowded dance floor he'd know exactly what to do… but he definitely should have foreseen that the AI would approach the experience as he accomplished everything else he attempted, with crisp efficiency and supreme skill. Nevertheless what happened next was such a shock to the system that Brad, who had just launched into an industrial dance routine, stopped dead in his tracks and simply stared for several seconds, his mouth falling further and further open. He was vaguely aware that Shawn, who had remained seated at their table near the railing of the club's second level, was gazing with eyes just as wide and just as amazed — and that some other spectators were starting to take notice, pointing and admiring. 

"Sweet baby Jesus," he blurted out at last as KITT spun in place with balletic grace and flowed through another elegant, almost geometric configuration: "You _vogue!_ " 

KITT struck a pose with his arms and hands in a framing configuration around his head and flashed a proud incandescent gaze at his lover. "Of course I do — and it's Old Way or nothing!" 

It only took Brad about a second and a half to process that statement and come to the conclusion that of course it was perfectly logical that a dance craze from KITT's "youth", and one that involved both precision and style, was one that he'd choose to adopt to suit these circumstances. The rhythmic pulsing of the crowd around them faded to insignificance as he darted forward to catch KITT's slim waist in both hands and press a smiling kiss to his emerald mouth, and to whisper against it as he gazed deeply into those fire-in-midnight eyes: "Oh God, I love you _so_ much." 

"If you think that's impressive," KITT smirked, "just wait until you see my catwalk!" 

THE END


End file.
